Our own little thing
by cynthiarox99
Summary: Sam was all alone until a certain nub shows up, and Sam's alone. "Hug." One-Shot


**New one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly! ): I do own the song though! It's also been mentioned in iHave Changed!**

**Sam's POV**

* * *

><p>I sat there on a bean bag. I felt so sad and lonely. Carly was hanging out with Spencer and her Grandpa in Yakima. I was in the studio, curled up, listening to music, but I had a feeling in my stomach. I felt so lonely. I didn't feel any better when the song Black Tears came on, but I listened to the song anyway.<p>

_Put on my make-up, I'm getting ready.  
><em>_Loving how our relationships' going steady, strong.  
><em>_When your name popped up on my phone.  
><em>_I was scared by your tone.  
><em>_So when you called.  
><em>_Right then and there, you ended it all._

_I. I just sit there.  
><em>_Thinking about how you probably **never** cared.  
><em>_Was it because I was too blunt.  
><em>_Or were you on the hunt…for another girl.  
><em>_Not a girl like me. No._

_So I cried Black Tears that night.  
><em>_So I tried to remember when we'd fight.  
><em>_You'll always be here with me.  
><em>_But it won't be how it used to be. No.  
><em>_So I cried all of those Black Tears.  
><em>_I think about all of the wasted years.  
><em>_With you. Oh. With you.  
><em>_The Black Tears stain, stain my skin.  
><em>_I. Oh, and I know I'll never be the same again.  
><em>_I knew when I cried those Black Tears, for the first time._

_Oh. It's been depressing, and oh so stressing.  
><em>_I want to ask how you have been, but I certainly  
><em>_Don't want my heart broken again._

_I. I just sit there.  
><em>_Thinking about how you probably **never** cared.  
><em>_Was it because I was too blunt.  
><em>_Or were you on the hunt…for another girl.  
><em>_Not a girl like me. No._

_So I cried Black Tears that night.  
><em>_So I tried to remember when we'd fight.  
><em>_You'll always be here with me.  
><em>_But it won't be how it used to be. No.  
><em>_So I cried all of those Black Tears.  
><em>_I think about all of the wasted years.  
><em>_With you. Oh. With you.  
><em>_The Black Tears stain, stain my skin.  
><em>_I. Oh, and I know I'll never be the same again.  
><em>_I knew when I cried those Black Tears, for the first time._

_I know everyone had their quirks.  
><em>_But now I get how I get how it works.  
><em>_You just weren't meant for me.  
><em>_Now I know how it's meant to be.  
><em>_Now I know. It's come to show.  
><em>_That you were never Mr. Right.  
><em>_I think I just moved on with my life._

_So I cried Black Tears that night.  
><em>_So I tried to remember when we'd fight.  
><em>_You'll always be here with me.  
><em>_But it won't be how it used to be. No.  
><em>_So I cried all of those Black Tears.  
><em>_I think about all of the wasted years.  
><em>_With you. Oh. With you.  
><em>_The Black Tears stain, stain my skin.  
><em>_I. Oh, and I know I'll never be the same again.  
><em>_I knew when I cried those Black Tears, for the first time,  
><em>_I knew when I cried those Black, oh those Black Tears,  
><em>_For the first time. For the first time_

That really made me feel worse. I need someone right now. Someone to comfort me. I leaned my head back and turned off my phone. I leaned back my head and closed my eyes. I need a shower. I'm wearing an oversized sweat shirt that was probably 3 sezes too big. Jean short shorts, and purple and black cheetah socks. My black had run down my face when I cried. Yes, I cried. That song suited me well.

My boyfriend had cheated on me, just like the time with Carly and Tori. He said I was the mistake. We had so much in common, and then he dumped me. Through a phone call. just like in the song. I even cried black tears. Stupid non water proof make up! I sighed.

I heard the door shut upstairs and someone starting to come up the stairs. I felt happy when I thought it was Carly, but it was only 2:00, and she wouldn't be back till 7, she said. I guess it's just Freddie. Maybe he can _try_ to make me feel better. Nub. Wonder if he likes me back?

"Carly?" I heard him yell into her room. "Sam? Are you up here? Hello? Anybody-oh hey." He yelled, but stopped when he got up here. He walked over to his cart, but when I said nothing, he looked over at me. "Sam? Something wrong?" He asked, kneeling beside me.

I gave him a blank stare. I looked into his eyes, and mumbled, "Hug."

"What?" He asked, grabbing my hand.

I shook my head, and stood up. He did the same, still holding my hand. I took it away and outstretched my arms. He looked confused. I waved my hands towards me, and he engulfed me in his arms. I buried my head in his chest.

We were pressed up against each other, and I'm pretty sure he felt my short jagged breaths.

After 10 minutes of just standing there, I pulled away. He had his eyes closed, and the corners of his mouth were pulled up into a small smile. When I pulled away he frowned, opened his eyes, and looked down.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head, and planted a small kiss on his cheek. I went back to hugging him.

He chuckled lightly, and he took my hand and led me down into his apartment. "Where are we going?" I asked laughing. He led me into his room. "Freddie? You pervert!" I yelled when he put me on the bed.

He shook his head and turned on his TV. "What movie?" He asked chuckling.

"You pick." I said, lying down, relaxing. He placed a movie in, and sat on a chair. "Freddie." I whined "Lay with me!" I pouted. He grinned lying next to me, taking my hand in his. I took my left arm and wrapped it around his stomach, and clutched his side. I put my head on his slowly and calming rising and faliling chest.

"Sam, are you okay?" He asked me, rubbing my back. To be honest, I wasn't really that devastated anymore. I was in the arms of the only guy I'd ever really love. The break up hurt, but now I was in Freddie's embrace and I'm perfectly okay with that.

"Yeah, no I'm fine." I said, clutching his side harder.

"Sam." He warned. "I saw the black streaks on your face. I know you've been crying. What happened? Did your jerk-face boyfriend cheat on you? i told you he was no good."

I sighed and rolled over and out of his grasp. I got off the bed and leaned against the wall. I pulled my legs to my chest and pulled my sweat shirt over them. I put my hands in my pocket and my hoodie over my head and put my head down, so I was just a big, black blob.

"Sam." Freddie's voice was so close, and I felt his arm around me.

I sighed and pulled out of my blob. "Hug." I said. He chuckled and put his arms around me, and I smiled into his chest. Maybe this could be _our own little thing._


End file.
